


平安夜

by CHENGKANG



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENGKANG/pseuds/CHENGKANG
Summary: 诗岛刚x泊进之介，一脚踩进冷窟窿了，自给自足写点粮吃





	平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> 诗岛刚x泊进之介，一脚踩进冷窟窿了，自给自足写点粮吃

姓诗岛的小鬼出现在十点钟方向，一如既往地穿白外套，斜挎一只红色的包，纵身一跃，体态轻盈地踩着护栏上到一米多高的墙头。街道口，进采集完证词，正巧看到这一幕，惊得心跳险些刹车。可惜碰上的小鬼是个空心弹，注意到投过来的视线，竟还能笑着招手。  
小鬼叫刚，和进的交情发展到今天，全凭同是警察的姐姐搭桥。刚的家中只姐姐一个长辈，他从小放养，大了之后又去往美国留学，等再回来已是不折不扣的野猫，不爱服管教。野猫四处跳墙，刚也一样，有时学家猫把肚皮翻给人看，都是为了能挠上一爪。  
进每每见到刚便觉头痛，太阳穴的青筋止不住地突突跳。刚是长不大的少年，有着像山洞般的叛逆期，绵延不绝，打定主意要直通到黑。在山洞里，任何人都是野猫看中的玩具球，注定要被爪子拨弄。  
进对他做着下来的口型，奔向墙角。他一边跑一边流汗，额头上挂了一滴，被阳光照亮。  
刚浑不在意，蹲在上方俯瞰，拿猫捉耗子的眼神瞧进，理所当然地开口问：“我下来进哥就会同意和我谈恋爱了吗？”这一句摆明是玩笑话，听进耳朵却有三分真，像块卡住喉咙的石头，顿时让人哑口无言。  
进这只玩具球落入猫爪，无力反抗，认命似的叹出一声长气。  
风吹散遮盖的云，在他们头顶升起一片艳阳，刚的皮肤白净，光下的质感好似白瓷，他空中翻滚一圈，再次回到地面。进伸出手抓他，结果扑了个空，反被人一把摸走了西装袋里的警官证。  
刚持着警官证，另一只手去攥进的手腕，刻意压低了嗓音：“下午某时某分，你被我逮捕了。”  
进是警察，练出的拳脚有劲，真要反抗起来能打断刚的胳膊还有腿。可有的人自生出来起便拥有特权，动不得一根手指。  
看在他姐姐的面上，进只能好意劝导：“刚，你的行为已经构成袭警，理论上我可以反抗。”  
“但进哥舍不得下手的，对吧？”刚嬉皮笑脸，说的尽是讨打的话。  
一般的人到了这步，总不会自讨没趣，但在刚这里，讲究距离感是属于成年人的事，同他沾不上一丝边。长不大的少年从不用懂得分寸。野猫正因脖子上缺一块写了电话地址的吊牌，才配称自由的化身，蹭裤腿的亲密将如何开始，又如何结束，都由他来决定。  
让大人来应对孩子，自然有力无处使。进的装腔作势被识破，尴尬地摸摸鼻尖，只得轻声地补一句：“快把东西还我。”  
“除非进哥今晚陪我一起过平安夜。”刚把不依不饶的精神发挥到底，“不然别想。”  
进咬着牙，一口答应。  
得了满意的回复，刚在临走时高兴地回过头，同进挥手告别，抬举的手腕一翻，牛奶糖的包装纸便从他的掌心一闪而过。进认得它，那是他剩余的最后一颗糖，没想到却进了别人的嘴。  
“糖也要记得还！”  
进在后头喊道，心里想的却是：如果是刚，一颗糖不还也行。

进生在二十年前的平安夜。每年过节，进总免不了被一大帮朋友以庆贺生日的名义揽去喝酒，酒有清的混的，人们将自己当做缺水的植物一样浇灌。当晚，他浑身被酒精抽掉骨头，但到底还是惦念着与刚的约定，从酒局中拔出来，醉醺醺地敲开刚家的门。  
刚的心思在以往都藏得深沉，今日头一回自两眼烧出怒火。生气归生气，仍是不愿晾着进，刚抬手扶住进的肩，到沙发旁坐下。  
“怎么了？”进率先关心起刚，右手捧住他低着的脸，掌心干燥温热。  
刚一点也不客气别人送上门来的讨好，只顾把头埋过去，轻蹭进掌心的软肉。过一会，刚大概是想起自己还在气头上，才有点委屈地说：“为什么进哥不能把我摆在第一个？”  
“你想做怎样的第一个？”进笑着问。  
“当然是最有特权的那个，难道进哥心里有很多种第一个吗？”  
“这倒没有。”进不和刚赌气，脖子后仰，眼睛瞧着天花板出声，“刚想要第一的位置，最后肯定是能得到的。”  
醉鬼还能说出这样一番话，已实属不易。刚的面上直接写着心有不甘，手指一用力，把兜里的糖纸都抠出洞来。  
“我还你糖。”刚拍进的胸口，指尖就捏着那颗白日一起摸走的奶糖，糖送到嘴边，示意他吃。进的眼皮像灌了铅，看也不看就一口过去，将刚的手指嘬个正着。  
进含着糖，口齿不清，刚想说声谢谢，刚已经掐紧了进的手腕，欺身而上。酒气荡在两人的鼻尖上，刚睁大眼睛，吻住进的嘴。进不至于醉到出神的地步，刷子似的眼睫毛轻颤着，感受糖在口中化开时散出的甜味。  
刚到此时也是个孩子，才给出的糖，又从进那里抢了回来。“进哥来和我睡觉吧。”他说。

就在这张沙发上，刚解开进的皮带，听见奶糖被嚼得咔咔响。皮带扣发出金属的碰撞声，进面朝着他，双手攀在沙发背，五指的关节因发力而显得更加清晰。刚除了吻进的嘴，还将吻落到他下巴的痣上。  
进好似浑身着起火，从脖子开始，一路红到视线寻不到的地方。细密的汗自皮肤下蒸腾出来，被衬衫像胶布一样包住，跟着一切都变得黏糊，甚至连他的齿轮也死死卡住。  
刚到他的耳旁叫着进哥，声音里带着点卖乖，手倒是利落地扯出衬衫下摆。  
“刚，不可以。”进觉得自己要完蛋，但又不舍得叫出刚姐姐的名字。就两个字，偏偏像生在喉咙里的肿块，怎么也吐不出来。  
刚置若罔闻，取下那根红色条纹的领带，缓缓罩在进的眼睛上，领带绕至脑后只打了一个松松垮垮的结。他的话语透出股浑不在意的态度：“怎么不可以，进哥的理由说服得了我吗？”  
进如今已是滚到猫爪下的玩具球，哪里还逃的出来？  
就在这张沙发上，刚紧紧抱住进。年轻人把握不好度，非要享受那几声呻吟和叫喊，闯得又深又重，使力的手把衬衫都揉皱。混乱中，进的手拍到灯的开关，他们一下落入黑暗，任由着被它带来的安全感所包裹。  
酒精的作用退却前，进迷迷糊糊地想：今晚是平安夜，他忘记了准备送给刚的礼物。  
“说好的，我下来进哥就和我谈恋爱。”刚啄着进的耳廓，一下接一下，贪恋着占有的快乐不愿停，“怎么也是我占理吧。”  
进忽然笑开了，额角正好挂着滴汗，“说得好像也是。”

完


End file.
